Leon/Character
Leon is a selectable god, and the god of the Leo constellation in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Leon is the Minister of the Department of Wishes and the most powerful god in the heavens next to the King. His mark of sin is on the left side of his chest, and his innate power is the ability to invoke physical pleasure in anyone he touches. He committed the sin of "defiling a goddess," but in truth, he was banished because he had closed his heart to love. Nothing is known about his childhood, but he was already an elite god when he obtained his position with the Wishes Department. He is given the title of Minister of the Department of Wishes around the same time that Zyglavis becomes the Minister of the Department of Punishments. Because of his immense power, other gods tend to fear or scorn Leon while goddesses flock to his side. He prefers to keep most gods at a distance because he feels all they can see is his power, and his life has been fairly lonely. In order to gain perspective and feel at peace, he often visits a secluded, flower-filled church in the heavens to calm his mind. Years later, the goddess Eris believed herself to be in love with Leon, but he failed to notice her. She was consumed with jealousy and madness, eventually losing the stars in her eyes and becoming human. Leon was punished along with five other gods for committing sins and exiled to Earth, where you are the key to absolving his sin. At first, he finds it annoying that he needs help from a mere human, but gradually his feelings about you change. Insight Leon - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Leon has messy, neck-length auburn hair. The lock of hair on the left side of his face is longer than the lock on the right, and he has golden brown eyes. When his divine powers are unleashed, his eyes turn turquoise. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Leon wears a Department of Wishes uniform with the coat unbuttoned, a white shirt unbuttoned at the throat, and a necklace with a red jewel. *'Modern Attire:' Leon wears a simple black shirt that's slightly unbuttoned and the same necklace. *'Winter Attire:' Leon wears a camel colored sweater and a black overcoat. *'True Form:' Leon's hair grows longer, falling almost to his knees. He wears a golden-colored skirt with fur trim, a golden belt with large red jewels, a large golden collar necklace decorated with a golden sun and red gems, golden armlets and bracelets, and a golden circlet. His torso and stomach have pale, gold colored tattoos. Personality Leon is arrogant, demanding, and regal, and he is feared and respected by the other gods because of his power. He is known as a natural leader who can get the job done. He often sounds rude and condescending, but Huedhaut explains that it's how he shows his way of caring in a roundabout way. Even though he is the Minister of the Department of Wishes, he can be lazy and occasionally skips out on his duties. His Vice-Minister Karno is practically the only one who can get him back to work. Despite his tendency to slack off, he does take his job seriously and is very efficient at dealing with situations as they arise. Like most gods, he thinks very poorly of humans and often refers them as "goldfish," a derogatory term meant to imply that humans are little more than pets to the gods. He dislikes the Earth because it has been polluted and is filled with humans, but he does manage to find a few places that remind him of the heavens while he is exiled. Upon first meeting him, Leon has a very poor opinion of love, he believes that any type of romantic love leads to jealously and obsession. Because he sees love as a weakness, he does not grant wishes related to love and he refuses to allow anyone else in the department to grant them either. He feels that goddesses are attracted to him because of his power, and any entanglement with the opposite sex is viewed as a way to give and receive pleasure and nothing more. Originally, Leon's only goal is to return to the heavens and he is highly annoyed that has to touch you in order to use his powers. After spending time with you, he finds your spunky attitude entertaining and enjoys seeing you in tears, which causes you to call him a sadist or a devil. When he falls in love with you, his views of love change and you become very precious to him. At one point, he is even willing to obliterate the heavens if he can't remain by your side. Even though he usually gets annoyed with Teorus (for always granting wishes of only female humans) and the Department of Punishments gods (especially Scorpio and Zyglavis), he is actually fond of all of them. In his Musings of Love e-mail to you, he says, "Now, however... I have the guys in Wishes and, whether I like it or not, the guys in Punishments too." This implies that deep down, he would protect the Punishments gods as well as the Wishes gods, even if they do "annoy" him. Special Ability He is able to invoke physical pleasure to women upon places where he touches. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Choosing Leon to protect you, you soon find yourself regretting your choice! Leon always teases you sadistically and always has something in mind to make you embarrassed. However, as more time passes you get to know Leon little by little, and before you know it, you feel your heart being torn in two when the mark of sin disappears. Epilogue Just as you're wishing you could do more coupley things with sadistic Leon, you receive a mysterious pair of underwear!? Will acting like a couple help you and Leon find true love? Sequel A god and a human... You've overcome so much. How could it be that your bond with Leon is slowly making you forget him? What will Leon do when you lose your memory completely? Sequel Epilogue Leon asks you out on your first date in the heavens. What will indomitable Leon do to express his love and protect you from the gods' prying eyes? Musings on Love You find yourself wondering how Leon became Minister, but he refuses to discuss his past. One day, you learn a flower he's always treasured was actually a gift from a goddess... When you start to worry, Leon finally talks, telling a tale of the past lonelier than you had ever imagined and of the for you that saved him... |-|Season 2= Promise of an Eternity As a result of the Heavens Rift, the King of Heavens warns you what would happen if you decide to marry Leon, the next ruler of heaven. When you doubt Leon’s love for you and yours for him, you have to make a sacrefice, and Leon makes an important decision that decides your future... Trivia *Leon's favorite food is meatballs simmered in tomato sauce. *Leon ranked 1st in the March 2015 English IKEMEN Ranking. **Leon ranked 10th in the 2015 General Election. *The Leo zodiac is based on the Nemean lion, whose pelt was durable enough to withstand any kind of weapon.Nemean Lion *The glyph for Leo, '♌️', signifies the head of a lion and its mane. It could also be the buttocks of a lion and its flourishing tail. The circle in this symbol represents pride."Astrology DS" by Russell Grant - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1, Leo") *Leon's name comes from "Leo", which is Latin for lion. *It's possible that Leon's power can also work on men, though it hasn't been shown yet. *So far, he's the only god that has shown the stars in his eyes. *Despite not getting along with Zyglavis, Leos are highly compatible with Libras. *In Leon's epilogue CG, the meaning behind the color of the flower (assumingly a bellflower) represents "royalty" and "noble bearing and titles". These traits fit Leon in terms of his personality and his constellation he rules.http://flower-dictionary.com/color2.html#purple *People born under the Leo zodiac are often portrayed to be confident, love to be the center of attention, and are natural born leaders. http://www.123newyear.com/zodiac-signs/leo.html *Leon took first place in a two categories for Main Story ranking survey. The two categories were "The Most Heart-Pounding Story" and "The Most Beloved Story". Citations Category:Leon Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Page